Saving Hope
by DuoXKouga
Summary: Summary: What if Pitch had used Jack against them during the fight with Sandy? Forced against his will, Jack is now put against the people who need his help more than they realize. Pairings: BlackIce (Pitch/Jack), SnowBunny (Bunny/Jack) Warnings: Heavy Slash, Kidnapping, Possible Abuse, Smut, Violence, and Language
1. Taken

_**ROTG Saving Hope**_

_**Summary: What if Pitch had used Jack against them during the fight with Sandy?**_

_**Pairings: BlackIce (Pitch/Jack), SnowBunny (Bunny/Jack)**_

_**Warnings: Heavy Slash, Kidnapping, Possible Abuse, Smut, Violence, and** Language_

_Hey guys! It's me again! I am a huge fan of Rise Of The Guardians. I'm planning my Bunnymund cosplay and I have done a Jack Frost Cosplay!_

_This idea came from me watching the movie on my tablet (I saw it 6 times when it was in theaters with 2 friends, my cousin, and by myself 3 times). Jack was standing on the sidelines when Pitch and Sandy were fighting before Pitch shot Sandy with the nightmare sand._

_that's where this comes in!_

***Jack*Bunny*Jack*Bunny***

**Chapter 1: Taken**

The Knightmare King stared at the smaller man that stood before him; his eyes narrowed as Sandy summoned his whips.

**_Whish!_**

Pitch had barely managed to dodge as the whip sliced through the air near his face and he stumbled on his feet which allowed the golden whip to wrap around his waist.

He was flung up in the air before he was thrown a few blocks over from the rooftop he was previously on.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Jack chuckled softly looking at Sandy before they took off in the air heading towards their fallen enemy.

Jack landed on the concrete and raised his staff as he stared down the Boogeyman before him and his eyes locked with blazing yellow eyes.

Sandy landed on the ground a foot away from Jack and he felt uneasy about this situation and he wished that the others were here to fight with them.

His head snapped over to the dark clothed man who was getting onto his feet again and he watched as a grey hand was held up to them.

"It was stupid to mess with your dreams, Sandman!" Pitch said in diguised panic, but his next words were harsher. "I'll tell you what, You can have them back."

Jack and Sandy tensed as hundreds of Nightmares approached them snarling and Sandy could tell that Jack was nervous.

"I'll take the ones on the left." Jack spoke in a soft unsure voice and Pitch's eyes widen slightly feeling the fear that poured off the teen before him. "You take the ones on the left?"

Pitch felt power from the fear that came off of Jack in delecious waves and he finally took a good look at the boy.

Pale white skin, soft looking white hair fell in front of a green and blue eye*, his cheeks were slightly pink, and those lips! They were rosy and basically called out to be kissed!

The boy's body was slightly built, but was lean and slightly feminine looking with long legs and delicate looking hips.

Jack shifted nervously under the Boogeyman's gaze and he felt Sandy gently grasp his hand and Jack looked down at him.

Sandy gave him a reassuring squeeze and he nodded to Jack who gave a curt nod back; hands tightening around the staff.

Pitch's eyes narrow at the contact before his lips formed a sneer and one word fell from his lips, "Boo!"

The Nightmares snarled loudly and charged towards Sandy and Jack who tensed before Sandy grabbed Jack's arm and shot up in the air on a cloud of golden sand.

Pitch licked his lips and commanded several Nightmares to seperate the two figures, his eyes locked on Jack's form.

Jack twisted his body shooting ice at several Nightmares that came at him and he flew through the air dodging Nightmares right and left.

A sharp gasp escapes his lips as he's hit from behind and he spirals downward, his staff slipping from his hands.

Panic filled eyes dart around trying to locate the staff and he spots it and tries to grasp it as he falls faster, but a Nightmare comes up and knocks him away.

Jack cries out and he instictively curls up to protect himself before he feels something wrap around his waist tightly.

He gives a startled yell towards Sandy who turns to look at him and Sandy attempts to get over to Jack, but is quickly surrounded by Nightmares.

Jack looks down at his waist and his eyes widen in horror seeing the dark colored sand before he's yanked into a solid form.

His back hits a strong built chest and his breath catches in his throat as two hands grasp his wrists and a dark chuckle reaches his eyes.

Jack turns his head and he's met with a smirk on the face of his enemy, Pitch.

Nightmare sand wraps around Jack's wrists holding them tightly behind his back and Jack feels the sand slither up his neck towards his throat.

"Stop..." the word comes out ina strangled whimper laced with fear and anger and Pitch smiles malaciously as the fear adds to his power.

Sand slithers past his neck and Jack goes to cry out for Sandy when the sand slides into his mouth causing him to gag.

Pitch nearly moans as Jack's fear increases as the sand forms a gag around Jack's mouth.

Pitch encloses a large hand over Jack's bound wrists before muffled whimpers and pleas reach his ears.

/This isn't happening./ Jack thinks as he flinches when he feels lips press to the back of his neck and he shakes his head in an attempt to dislodge Pitch.

Sandy's eyes widen as he slowly approaches Pitch and the captured Jack and concern blooms in his chest.

Jack has unshed tears in his eyes as he fruitlessly struggles against the hold Pitch has on him while Pitch looks quite satisfied.

Sandy's whips are at the ready, but he knows he can't attack Pitch without possibly injuring Jack and by the smirk on Boogeyman's face, he knows this too.

"Well, old friend, it was nice to see you again," Pitch chuckles as he bows his head to the small man before a wide smirk appears on his face. "But I have an unexpected change in plans now and I must take my leave."

Jack's struggles increase and Sandy's whip flies towards Pitch who jumps away his arm wrapped around Jack's waist and before he can attack again, Nightmares snarl and fly towards Sandy who dodges them and attacks them.

By the time he's finished the Nightmares, Pitch Black is gone without a single trace and so is Jack Frost.

Sandy looks down grimly and the sound of bells reaches his ears as his companions show up, but they are too late.

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

_***Jack's eyes (if you look extremely close) are actually green and blue. So his eyes are multicolored.**_

_**This is the end of Chapter 1 and I like how it came out. Leave a review and I'll see you in chapter 2!**_


	2. Where'd Jack Go?

_**ROTG Saving Hope**_

_**Summary: What if Pitch had used Jack against them during the fight with Sandy?**_

_**Pairings: BlackIce (Pitch/Jack), SnowBunny (Bunny/Jack)**_

_**Warnings: Heavy Slash, Kidnapping, Possible Abuse, Smut, Violence, and Language**_

_**Chapter 2: Where'd Jack Go?**_

_Telekinsis from Sandy_

Sandy turned to look up in the sky as his companions flew towards him in North's sleigh worry about how his friends are going to take the news.

The first one out of the sleigh is Bunnymund and he hops his way past the gold and black sand on the ground looking at the smaller man with confusion on his face.

"Where's Frostbite?" Sandy winces at the well disguised anger that is woven within the concern.

Bunnymund stands to his full height and looks at his friend while North and Tooth stare at them interaction between them.

"Sandy, Bunny is right. Where is Jack?" North's voice does nothing to sooth Sandy's nerves and Sandy turns to look at him.

Symbols appear rapidly above his golden hair and Bunnymund tries his hardest to translate, but gets angry when he can't make out the fast paced symbols.

"Slow down, mate!' Sandy glares slightly at Bunnymund who is surprised by the heated glare aimed his way.

_/Pitch Black./_ Sandy's voice reached the inside of their minds and Tooth squealed softly hearing the soft voice as her head turns to look at Sandy.

"Pitch Black? What about him?" Bunnymund says as he glances between his friends with a overwhleming sense of worry. "Pitch didnt..."

/_Pitch captured Jack./_ Tooth's hands flew to her mouth quickly as her purple eyes widen in pure horror.

"Pitch has Jack?!" Bunnymund groans angrigly and he growls softly. The pooka had begun to grow attached to the white haired boy.

Bunnymudn turned to North who is holding his forehead in his hand and then he looks at Tooth who is fluttering about in a nervous manner.

He then turned to look at Sandy who looks like someone had just kicked over his sand castle.

"We can't just sit around and wait. Who knows what that freak is doing to Jack." Bunnymund's anger is not hidden this time and the others know he speaks truth.

"We don't even know where Pitch is." Tooth looks at Bunnymund and she continues her fluttering.

"We're gonna have to find him and save Jack." North sighes and rubs his beard anxiously.

"We return to pole and go from them." North's booming voice leaves no room for arguement and Bunny's ear drop in despair.

The Guardians make a very silent trip back to Santoff Claussen.

**_End of Chapter 2._**

**_Not as good as I wanted it to be, but I'm runnign late to work. See ya guys in Chapter 3!_**


	3. Turning Off The Lights

_**ROTG Saving Hope**_

_**Summary: What if Pitch had used Jack against them during the fight with Sandy?**_

_**Pairings: BlackIce (Pitch/Jack), SnowBunny (Bunny/Jack)**_

_**Warnings: Heavy Slash, Kidnapping, Possible Abuse, Smut, Violence, and Language**_

_**Chapter 3: Turning Off The Lights**_

A soft groan escapes from pale pink lips as the immortal boy slowly woke up from his blank slumber.

A hand snakes its way up to his forehead and he runs it through his hair before using both hands to push himself up into a sitting position.

He looks around the darkened room and his eyes widen slightly seeing the nightmare in the corner watching him with bright yellow eyes.

Jack scoots back until his back collides with a solid stone wall and his hands fumble around feeling for his staff which is nowhere to be found.

"Looking for something, Frost?" the dark voice echoes through the room and sends shivers up the boy's spine as the Nightmare King forms into a solid shape by the nightmare.

Jack's eyes narrow dangerously as his lips tighten into a frown. His mind is trying to think properly to come up with a plan of escape from here in one piece.

"Don't bother trying to escape." Jack's head snaps over to Pitch who looks at Jack like he was a prized piece of meat. "This room has no doors or windows. Only I can enter and leave this room. You're stuck here unless something happens."

A wide smirk appears on the grey toned face and Jack suddenly has the urge to wipe it off of him immediately.

"Why did you bring me here?" He snaps at his enemey and holds back on any smartass remarks. He knows he has to have a cool head to try to weasel an escape route.

Pitch's eyes narrow suddenly and an odd emotion flickers through them faster than Jack's mind can process it. Pitch stands to his full height, pushing away from the wall he was leaning against just a mere second ago.

Pitch is in front of Jack within three full steps and Jack suddenly feels his cheeks warm up and he can't tell if it's from embarassment or anger.

Pitch looks down at the boy on the bed and he reaches a hand out to stroke the white locks only to have his hand slapped away by the owner of said white locks.

"I don't think you have the right to lay a hand on me." Jack spits at him fury appearing in those blue eyes of his and Pitch finds himself captivated by them.

Those eyes are the brightest blue Pitch has seen in decades and his mind goes blank as he grips the boy's face, dark bruises are sure to appear from the force that is being used.

A startled gasp escapes Jack's lips as his chin is pulled up harshly and his body goes still feeling cold lips press roughly to his neck.

Crackling of ice is heard and suddenly Pitch's face meets with the wall as he is hurled off the bed and away from the immortal boy who is glaring at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jack screams at the stunned boogeyman before a hand covers the spot where Pitch had kissed his neck.

Pitch chucckles as Jack rolls to dodge a ball of black sand and Pitch suddenly closes the distance between them before Jack can even react properly.

Jack's head bounces hard as it connects with the stone wall and a moment of searing pain causes his mind to go white for a few minutes.

Black sand forms into cuffs that connect Jack's wrists to the walls behind him while the boy is out of commission.

Pitch bends over slightly so his eyes lock with Jack's fearful ones before he crushes their lips together in a bruising and harsh kiss.

Jack's eyes widen even more as something slimly and slithery seeped into his mouth and he struggles violently as it goes down his throat.

He tries so hard to break the kiss so he could cough it up, but Pitch simply gags him and watches with a malacious smirks as Jack's body arches up and writhes in discomfort.

"A king always needs a queen to rule beside him." Pitch whispers as Jack's body continues to writhe and Jack's eyes turn a very dark shade of blue.

His eyes now remind Pitch of a sea that is consumed by a destructful storm. Jack's eyes flutter shut and his body sags against the chains.

Pitch gently picks him up kising each bruising wrist savoring the smell of freshly fallen snow and earth before laying the unconscious boy on the black covered bed.

He brushes white hair from the boy's face before he disappears from the room, laughter filling the silent room.

_**End of Chpater 3**_

_**A/N: This came out pretty good. My glasses broke recently so I have been waiting for my new pair to come in. Thanks for the support guys.**_


	4. Snow Begins To Fall

**ROTG:** Saving** Hope**

**Summary: What if Pitch had used Jack against them during the fight with Sandy?**

**Pairings: BlackIce (Pitch/Jack), SnowBunny (Bunnymund/Jack)**

**Warnings: Heavy Slash, Kidnapping, Possible Abuse, Smut, Violence, and Language**

_DuoXKouga: Hey guys. It's been a while. I apologize that I have been gone, but I had to move out and I'm now doing better than what I was. I also went to a convention in Sandusky recently. ColossalCon was awesome and I was the tall Double Dee with a shorter Double Dee with me. I'm back though!_

_Sandy Telekinisis to everyone_

**Chapter 4: Snow Begins To Fall**

A frown crosses the usually smug face of the Boogeyman as he reaches a gray hand towards the cocoon of black sand. He touches it feeling the body inside of it writhe and squirm.

He smirks as he pulls his hand away and stands to his full towering height. He chuckles softly knowing what will soon come.

The cocoon shudders violently and before Pitch can ready himself, a blinding flash of light sends him flying backwards past his nightmares and he grunts as he skids to a stop a few feet before a pit of emptiness.

He blinks his eyes before he hears his nightmares shuffle away and his eyes widen in shock at the creature before him before an evil smirk wipes away any doubt in his heart.

A beautiful pale white leg emerges from the cocoon and as the light hits it, it glistens like freshly fallen snow. Its soon followed by a second leg and following that is a lean feminine figure that is wrapped in a dark blue cloak. As the figure stands, the cloak pools to the floor and Pitch's gaze moves up the delicious legs slowly.

The cloak parts at the thighs like a curtain and shows off the beautiful white legs. Around the waist is a long black sash that's tied at the hip. Crawling up the black sash is a snow like pattern of silver embroidery and the same pattern is on the very end of the cloak. Pitch's yellow eyes travel up more and he licks his lips unconsciously.

The cloak hangs loosely off the shoulders, but is secured at the midpoint of the chest with a black iris. The cloak is short sleeved, but under the cloak makes Pitch's mouth water with lust.

Under the cloak is a pair of black short shorts with a silver belt. The top is a form fitting black rimmed silver corset that's laced with black silk ribbon. At the ankles and the right wrist are silver and black bangles that chime with every movement. His staff is now a black scythe that curves as it goes up. A silver blade gleams evilly in the light as the scythe tilts into the light.

Jack's eyes are a dark indigo blue with bits of silver around the irises, his lips are now a light white-pink, and his hair is now a silver white with specks of black around the tips.

Pitch can't believe his eyes at the sight before him and he swallows several times to collect his thoughts. Jack looked stunning as a villain and his body was practically begging to be ravished right then and there, but Pitch had plans.

A soft giggle escapes those luscious lips and Pitch watches as Jack floats over to him wrapping his arms around Pitch's shoulders and Pitch's arms loop around his queen's waist.

Everything was slowly going accordingly to his plans, but this was almost too good to be true.

"My beautiful Nightmare Queen." Pitch smirks as he holds Jack in his arms. "You're all mine."

_** - In Santoff Claussen –**_

The normally loud and busy workshop was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. It was deserted and toys lay scattered on the ground left forgotten.

The four guardians stared at the world globe with determined eyes, but each held a different emotion. Bunnymund's eyes flicked over to look at Tooth who fluttered about nervously.

"Well, what is the plan to save Jack from that no good Pitch." Bunnymund's voice was rough and held worry and anger in it. The pooka cared deeply for the little frostbite.

North looked wearily at his friend before running a hand over his worn face. A deep concern bloomed in his chest for the youngest member of them.

"We need a plan to find Pitch first before we can find a way to save Jack and defeat Pitch." North says carefully as he look places his hands on the table before him.

Bunnymund goes to argue, but Tooth calms his down before he has the chance to say anything.

_/There is something wrong in the town of Burgess./_ Sandy's voice rings out startling his companions out of their thoughts._ /I can sense nightmares running loose and attacking dreams./_

"Let's go then." North says as he shrugs his coat back on and reaches for his hat, but Bunnymund jumps up in anger.

"Wait just a bloody minute!" He snaps angrigly as he slams his paws down onto the table. 'What about Jack?!"

North sighes sadly and rests a hand on top of his friend's hand before shaking his head and saying, "The children will come before Jack. We protect the children."

Bunnymund's ears lower in anger and sadness before he turns away curling his body slightly.

The group watches the display and all hope that they will be able to save Jack soon.

They were completely unaware of the malicious presence that waited in the dark shadows of Burgess for the so called Guardians to arrive and play hero.

For as soon as they showed their faces, destruction will meet them and soon, hopelessness and fear will consume them. It wouldn't end happily for them anymore.

In the small town of Burgess, a dark snow began to fall onto the sleeping population spreading the infection known as fear.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Note: Not as good as the other chapters, but it'll do for now. Happy Father's Day to everyone! It's 12am and I'm off to get some sleep. I get to spend time with my dad tomorrow! GOOD NIGHT!_


	5. The Way The Wind Blows

**ROTG: Saving Hope**

**Summary: What if Pitch had used Jack against them during the fight with Sandy?**

**Pairings: BlackIce (Pitch/Jack), SnowBunny (Bunnymund/Jack)**

**Warnings: Heavy Slash, Kidnapping, Possible Abuse, Smut, Violence, and Language**

**DuoXKouga: Well, a new day, a new chapter right? Anyway, Happy Father's Day everyone!**

**_Chapter 5: The Way The Wind Blows_**

_-Town of Burgess: 9:46pm-_

Down the quiet neighborhood street is the Bennett household. It's a nice house that has two floors with a fenced in yard. There, in that house, lives two children. One older sibling, a young boy named Jamie, and one younger sibling, a little girl named Sophie.

Jamie believed in everything mystical, but the one thing he never believed in was Jack Frost. He believed in the Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Santa Claus, but never once cared for Jack Frost.

It wasn't his fault that no one truly believed in a harmless name. That was all Jamie thought Jack Frost was. A simple name to call the cold feeling that nips at your nose; Jack Frost.

This night was no different than any other December night. It was a light fall of snow at night when Jamie's mother came to make sure he didn't stay up too late trying to catch the Tooth Fairy. She smiled seeing her son snoring softly laying across the bed on top of the blanket with a flashlight in one hand.

Abby, his female greyhound, lays at the end of his bed sleeping curled up in a small ball. She walks around the bed and gently takes the flashlight from her sleeping child, turning it off before moving him so his head lies on the pillow. She lifts his blue blanket up and covers him up before bending over and placing a kiss on his forehead.

She shivers unconsciously and mutters something about turning up the heat before she turns his lamp off and cracks his door. A dark chuckle echoes through the quiet room as several snowflakes flutter into the room unnoticed. They flutter in dance around the room before landing around the child sleeping on the bed in a circle.

The child lets out a soft groan as if sensing something before he turns onto his side. The window blows open with a swirl of black snow and the child's door slams shut before the lock shifts so the door is sealed shut. The child bolts awake sitting up in his bed. Brown eyes search the room frantically as the cold sweeps over him causing Jamie to instinctively rub his hands on his arms.

Abby is awake as well as she sensed her owner's distress and fear. She knows something is here in the room and she begins growling in warning in the direction of the open window.

Jamie looks at his dog before his eyes turn to look at the open window confusing crossing his face as he pushes the blanket away from his body and stands up on his carpet, careful not to step on any of his toys or clothing that lay forgotten on the floor.

Abby darts forward and stands in front of her owner growling at an unseen threat and Jamie takes a step back reaching blindly for his flashlight. He lets out a startled cry when he trips over a toy robot and falls to the floor landing on his bottom.

A soft chuckle rings out through the room and Jamie's eyes dart around trying to find the source of the laughter.

"Who's there," the fearful voice stutters out of Jamie's mouth and his body shudders as a cold gush of air sweeps past him. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Now, that's not very polite or nice at all, Jamie." A sinister voice calls out and Jamie's head snaps around to his bed where a cloaked figure lays on its stomach. The figure is kicking his legs slightly and gives a small laugh as a pale hand waves at the frightened child on the floor.

Abby barks moving to defend her owner from this figure, but black sand sends her spiraling into a nightmare filled dream. She falls to the ground whimpering and the child cries out in fear.

"Abby!" Jamie leans forward with a hand outstretched towards his dog that's writhing on the ground unconscious. Angry brown eyes snap up to glare at the figure on his bed. "What did you do to Abby?"

The figure lifts up a pale wrist that chimes when the bangles meet together and Jamie is lifted off the floor surrounded by freezing cold air. Jamie notices black sand swirling together with snow.

/Is that….snow? / Jamie watches as it swirls together and fear shoots through his body as a malicious smirk looks right back at him.

"Do you see this black sand, Jamie?" the voice is innocent and sweet and Jamie nods hesitantly not sure what's going on at all. The figure sits up and Jamie watches as long pale legs are revealed and bare feet gently touch the carpeted floor. "This isn't just any ordinary sand. Tell me, Jamie, do you believe in happy endings?"

Jamie is scared of the question that is directed towards him and he gives a quick nod indicating to the figure that he does believe in happy endings. The figure gives a sinister sneer before two pale hands flip the hood backwards and Jamie lets out a soft gasp as he takes in the figure's appearance.

Sitting on his bed is a teenage boy who is sneering at him. He has the palest white skin that Jamie has ever seen with silver white hair that has specks of black around the tips and his eyes are a dark indigo blue that reminds Jamie of the ocean at night.

Jamie begins to struggle as he floats over to the teen who reaches a hand out to grab the front of Jamie's pajamas. The teen's eyes are suddenly dark with anger and disgust and it makes Jamie very afraid.

"There is no such thing as a happy ending, Jamie." The harsh voice snaps at the young child before Jamie is lifted up higher in the air as the teen stands up to his full height.

Jamie sees something out of the corner of his eye and he gives a loud petrified scream seeing a black demonic looking wolf that crawls in through the window snarling at the child.

The teen looks at the wolf before he nods at it before dropping Jamie to the floor and watching in glee as the wolf morphs around Jamie and traps Jamie inside of its stomach. The teen turns to look at the door as Jamie's mother bangs on it calling Jamie's name in a panic.

The teen floats out of the window and the wolf follows with a captured Jamie inside of it. Jamie screams for his mother as he's taken away in the dark of the night.

**_*BlackIce*SnowBunny*BlackIce*SnowBunny*_**

Bunnymund sniffs the air as his large ears twitch. He rises up on his hind legs as he looks around with worry sketched across his face.

"Aster, what's wrong?" Tooth asks the question in a soft voice as she reaches a hand out to touch his furred shoulder.

"North, go that way now." Bunnymund's voice leaves no room for argument as he points towards the forest on the edge of Burgess. North looks at his friend confused and startled, but turns the reins so the reindeer fly towards the direction of the forest.

A loud cry erupts from the forest and it chills the Big Four who all exchange shocked expressions as they race towards the cries and screams. The sled lands in a small clearing, but even before the sled touches the ground the Pooka has jumped out and has taken off into the forest.

The others leap out and follow him as well; North running while Tooth and Sandy fly alongside him as they near where the screams are. Bunnymund is standing at the edge of a clearing, his boomerangs on the ground as if he had dropped them.

The others join him on either side looking at him with worry and concern. Bunnymund's face is full of shock and rage as his eyes focus on the sight before him. North, Tooth, and Sandy all follow his line of vision before their eyes all widen in horror and shock.

Tooth's hands fly to her mouth and she lets out a soft gasp. "No, this can't be." And her wings twitch as her feet touch the ground.

North and Sandy are staring at the scene before them in horror and rage as they struggle to keep calm as much as they possibly can.

There, in the clearing before the Guardians, is Jamie Bennett writhing on the ground screaming and crying in a nightmare induced slumber. Sitting behind the poor child, is Pitch Black the Boogeyman who is currently in a very passionate lip lock with a hooded figure.

"Pitch, you sick bastard!" Bunnymund screams in rage and he reaches down grabbing several of his decorative egg bombs and sends them hurling at the Nightmare King in a blind rage.

A large wall of black ice rises out of nowhere and surrounds the bombs crushing them in less than a second. Bunnymund's eyes widen even more as the hooded figure lowers the pale hand. The figure sends the Guardians flying backwards in a gust of snow and black sand giggling as they all hit trees and fall to the ground in heaps.

"Hello, Guardians." The innocent voice calls out to them as they watch pale hands flip the hood back revealing the Nightmare Queen's face. "I must say, you all look just horrible. It's like you're all looking at a ghost of the past."

A malicious smirk appears on Jack's usually sweet face as the dark indigo eyes look at them with joy and distaste. Jack reaches up to grab Pitch's collar as tugs him down before their lips smash together in a rough and bruising kiss.

Bunnymund feels anger build up inside of him as he watches his little frostbite kiss that monster before he looks away, his ears lowering.

Jack pulls away as a trail of saliva connects his mouth to his Nightmare King's lips. A grin appears on his face once more before he turns his full attention to the four crumbled Guardians his eyes reflecting something sinister.

"Jack, no, how could you do this?" Tooth's hurt voice reaches Jack's ears before his head snaps towards her almost demonically.

"It's easy, little fairy." His grin grows wide across his face as he points his finger towards the defenseless child and he laughs when the child emits a loud scream of fear. "See? Easy as easy can be. It's actually quite enjoyable once you get the hang of it."

Jamie curls up screaming again as unseen evil attacks him in his dreams and the Guardians watch as Jack increases the nightmares again laughing gleefully as the screams and cries become louder and louder.

"This is Jack Frost, the Nightmare Queen." Pitch's laugh reaches their ears as they stand to face them. "He is no longer the little innocent winter sprite who longed for love and showered the world with joy. He's dark as ice and no one will stop fear from spreading across the world."

One simple thought goes through all the guardians heads:

/How do we save Jack and Jamie from Pitch Black? /

**End of Chapter 5**

**_Note: This is the longest chapter so far and I must say I am super proud of myself for writing such a long and decent chapter. I will continue to make sure these chapters are long and more interesting and action filled. I hope you all enjoyed the smidges of Pitch/Jack I threw in to keep you all entertained. Please Read and Review and hopefully I will have Chapter 6 posted up before Tuesday. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in Chapter 6!_**


	6. Author Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

I am running out of ideas for the 6th Chapter due to it being a fight scene.

I need ideas, so please PM me with ideas! I would be grateful!

DuoXKouga


End file.
